Meeting old friends
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: A year after the war Dean and his parents go to meet an old friend of his stepfather their son is a person from Harry's past.


I don't own, Harry Potter.

English is not my first language.

* * *

Metting old friends

Dean Thomas was kinda weird if you were to ask anyone else but his family and friends from school. His family included his mother, stepfather, and half-siblings that were normal what made him weird was the fact that he was a wizard and he not only studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he was eleven but now at eighteen he fought in a war against the darkest wizard ever and came out alive for which he thanked Merlin not everybody could say that they had fought in a war for the greater good and came out alive and his family didn't know much about the war itself. They knew there was a war after it ended but they didn't know the true horrors of said war and he intended to keep it that way.

Today they were going to meet an old friend of his stepfather whom he hadn't seen in years they like most muggles don't know anything of the wizarding world and that is how they liked to stay.

Mr. Polkiss had been his stepfather friend in high school and had met him during their high school reunion a few months ago said that the Polkiss' had a son his age and because his siblings were at the school he was the only one required to go wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Why do I have to go meet some muggles when I should be doing something more important like helping capture the last Death Eaters left free or helping the injured or something like that not going for tea with some muggles that I don't know" yelled eighteen years old Dean Thomas to his mother and stepfather he loved them but they didn't know or understand the importance of what he wanted to do.

"You are eighteen your not going around catching criminals and doing dangerous stuff" Dean's stepfather put a hand on his mother's shoulder and said, "Why?" At Dean's questioning look he said"Why do you want to help I mean you are a child, you shouldn't have to worry about the others"

The dark-skinned boy sighted this was a part of his past and war that he didn't want to tell them but if it would convince them to allow him to help so be it "Because I"m a member of the DA."

"Of what?"

"Dumbledore's Army (also known as the D.A.) was a secret organization initiated by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to teach their fellow Hogwarts colleagues proper Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1995. It was founded by Hermione but taught and led by Harry Potter, the organization was made necessary by the refusal of Dolores Umbridge, the subject's professor during the 1995-1996 school year, to teach anything in her classes other than the textbook theory which in a real fight you don't need. It was originally founded with twenty-eight members. The group was disbanded during the 1996-1997 school year following the appointment of Severus Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who actually did a pretty decent job even if he wasn't the best teacher we ever had, although it was disbanded several members heeded the call and participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower which ended with the death of our headmaster. At the end of the was restarted by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood during the 1997-1998 school year after Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort in order to oppose Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who spread propaganda against Muggles and Muggle-borns and taught the Dark Arts. Dumbledore's Army played a vital role during the Second Wizarding War, and members of the organization fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and the Battle of Hogwarts three of the most important battles of the Second wizarding war." his parents looked so shocked that it would have been funny if it wasn't so important" Also during the Second Wizarding War, they helped the Order of the Phoenix with the fight"

"All right so I want to know what is this Order of the Phoenix was supposed to do if this Dumbledore's Army as you called used children to fight?"

" The DA didn't use children to fight those under age weren't supposed to fight even if some did fight in the end it was their choice like it was our who were of age to fight and The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The original Order was created in the 1970s. It was constructed after Voldemort returned to England from abroad and started his campaign to take over the Ministry of Magic and persecute Muggle-borns. The Order worked with the Ministry to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers and played a crucial role in the First Wizarding War. Their first victory came in 1981, with Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. The victory came with the high cost of many of their members. The Order disbanded but was reconvened in 1995 after Harry Potter informed Dumbledore of Lord Voldemort's return. The Ministry refused to admit that the Dark Lord had returned, thus the Order alone worked to protect Harry Potter and the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. After an intense battle occurred there on 18 June 1996 between the Order, Dumbledore's Army, and the Death Eaters, the Ministry finally admitted the truth this battle cost the Order a member and most of the Death Eaters were imprisoned. The following year would see the Order losing their leader and the Ministry being conquered by Voldemort. The Order remained an underground resistance, trying to protect Muggles and broadcast the truth during the worst days of the Second Wizarding War. They answered the call to arms by Dumbledore's Army on 2 May 1998, fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters for the final time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Battle of Hogwarts ended with Voldemort's death at Harry Potter's hands and a decisive victory for the Order and their allies."Dean took a deep breath from talking too fast he had rehearsed the information on both of them many times what he told his parents is what will be written on their history books it made easier for him to tell his parents the war like that.

"All right come with us to this meeting and you can go and help your friends OK? "Dean nodded and got clothes were simple a black T-shirt(he was still mourning the dead) and jeans like always the Gryffindor tie on his neck."Ok, I'm ready to let's go and get this over with."

Traveling from his house to the Polkiss house was quite a long trip if you asked Dean especially considering he could use apparition to travel from one place to another in a matter of seconds but no his parents said no like he was not of age and couldn't decide for himself but he loves them and every time he is angry with them he just remembers Harry's face at Remus and his godfather's funeral and how he hasn't smiled in a year he found himself lucky to have them and his siblings.

The house was not what Dean had expected living on the Wizarding World he was used to colors, unique setting, and special but this he couldn't tell where one house started and the other finished they were all the same so similar they were that it was hurting his eyes just looking these houses reminded him of Harry's stories of his muggle neighborhood he really hoped the inside it was better.

They nocked and the women who opened the door did not have a breathtaking beauty but there was something about her that made her look really beautiful maybe it was the smile on her face or her warm eyes but he liked her she reminded him of . was a short man already bolding he wasn't exactly fat more like round but he had a kind face Dean decided that he liked them who he didn't like was their son he couldn't understand how people so nice could have such a terrible son.

"The food was great. Thank you." he was always polite not only had his mother drilled manners on him since he was a baby but studying under professor McGonagall for six years and not have manners is impossible.

"So what school do you go to? I went to Smeltings Academy a really prestigious school," said Piers the Polkiss son looking really smug

"I went to a boarding school in Scotland" was Dean's answer he didn't like people who bragged he had too much experience with pureblood Slytherins to like them

"That must have been boring being in the middle of nowhere having nothing to do?" wanting to find something bad about him his parents were giving him the'Why can't you have friends like him' look

"Actually it was quite fun the distance helped to focus on the lessons, the teachers were great(well most of them), I had great friends and the Headmaster was amazing so I have no complaints."

"Can I see some photos please?" said

"Honey children don't keep photos on their pockets. I'm sorry about my wife Dean."

"No, I actually have photos"He went to his pants pocket and got out a hand full of photos and everyone except for Piers came close to see

"This is Colin and his brother Dennis with Ginny, Luna. All of them were a year after me in school except for Dennis he was two. Colin, he died last year" they looked shocked"How did he die?"

"Car accident" they nodded buying the lie"These are my older friends these are Fred, George, and Percy Ginny's older brother Fred died in the same car accident as Colin."

"Let me guess they were both drunk," He said with a smirk on his face and the wording was so unkind that Dean felt like he had just said Mudblood

"No, but the other driver was"Dean was super offended sensing this scolded her son and said please go on

It took a while for him to get himself together remembering Colin and Fred's dead bodies on the ground "This is Lee Jordan who was the commentator to our school games he was great. This is Oliver Wood who was the team captain for most of my years' boy was he obsessed with the sport still is there while Angelina Johnson was on the team until she graduated but she was the team captain on my sixth year she was as obsessed as Oliver thank M-God for that "he changed at the last minute from Merlin to God "Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were also on the team when I was on the first year we had the dream team we were great."

"These aren't even in my year. In my year there was my best mate Seamus and this is Ron Nevile, Hemione and this is Harry."

When he saw Harry in the picture Piers said: "So you went to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys I can understand why you lied."

"St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys what are you talking about my son is no criminal how dare you"Dean's mom was furious

"But that Harry Potter Dudley's cousin and his parents said that they took him there."

"When you say Dudley you mean Dudley Dursley" at the boy's nod, he continued"That makes sense Harry went to a very prestigious private school it's so prestigious that people who don't go there don't even know it exists and because Dudley couldn't go there and they didn't want their son to look bad in front of others they said that lie about Harry."

"But how did Harry go there I'm sure that the Dursley's didn't pay for his schooling"

"Well both his parents went there and His father had opened a bank account for his son when he was born before he died that what paid for his schooling."

"ow that's not right to lie like that" after that, the conversation turned lighter Dean talked a little more about his school days but turned everything magical in normal

When they arrived at their own home his, stepfather said, "Did you have fun?"

"I liked your friend and his wife but their son reminded me too much of Slythering pricks and I will be gone tomorrow before you two wake up so don't worry" with that he left the room

"Did you expect him to change his mind?" asked amused

"I hoped so." was the answer she got before the house was darkened when the lights were turned off


End file.
